


How Do You Say

by x_endmii_x



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Drama & Romance, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explicit Language, Family Drama, Female Characters, Fluff, Homosexuality, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Major Original Character(s), Male Homosexuality, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pansexual Character, Relationship(s), Threesome - F/M/M, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, no beta we die like men, selective mutism, yes the title is from dear evan hansen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_endmii_x/pseuds/x_endmii_x
Summary: A study of Tugs and Mephistopheles' relationship with each other.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	How Do You Say

It was a warm spring afternoon. Well, at least it was warmer than it had been in the past few days. Spring had always been Mephistopheles’ favorite season. Flowers bloomed, the weather was near perfect, and new life began to flourish. During the spring, the tom would practically beg his owner to let him outdoors, pawing repeatedly at his owner’s leg until he’d open the back entrance. He’d spend most of his day in the garden, curled up in the flowerbeds, letting his black pelt soak in the sunlight. Today, however, Mephistopheles had settled for sitting on the fence, allowing the breeze to ruffle his silky pelt. He gazed across the woodland that lied beyond the fence, an intensive pull wrenching at his heart. He shoved the feeling deep in his chest. He had everything he wanted. He wasn’t going to leave anytime soon. Especially when-

“Agh! Help me!” a voice cried out, trailed by a series of loud barks. Mephistopheles’ ears perked at the noise, and his fur rose as the barking and yelling drew closer. The tom was about to rush down from the fence when a ball of orange fur tumbled from the undergrowth, with a massive canine bursting out right on their heels. The ball of fur caught gazes with the black tuxedo cat, their eyes full of alarm. The furball scrambled onto the fence, causing the dog to slam into the barrier. The fence quivered and the two toppled off the fence into the security of the human’s garden. Mephistopheles could hear the cat next to him panting heavily. “That was _close._ ” the furball mewed, shaking the dirt off of his lengthy pelt. It was only then, that Mephistopheles was finally able to get a good look at the tomcat. He looked about Mephistopheles’ age, perhaps a bit older based on his height. He was certainly good looking, even the tuxedo wouldn’t deny it. He had a muscular build and was quite tall, but he had soft features that made him seem approachable. His pelt was a muted orange with pitch black stripes that almost made him look like a tiger, but a bit less unnerving. Mephistopheles met the tom’s pale green eyes, which sparkled in the bright sunlight. The tabby seemed to catch him staring and snickered. “Like what you see?” he mewed, stretching his body in an attempt to show off. The tuxedo rolled his eyes, rasping his tongue against his white paw, trying to remove the dirt that had gotten ensnared there. “Well, I’m sorry for barging in, but that dog would’ve had my _fabulous_ tail if I hadn’t come here.” the tabby meowed, whisking his feathery tail back and forth. A giggle escaped the black tom, which he tried, and failed, to suppress. The grin on the tabby’s face brightened as Mephistopheles laughed. It almost made them both forget about the dog on the other side of the fence, which let out a few barks. The two felines flinched at the loud noise, their fur rising. The tuxedo’s ears perked as he heard the door to his home open. His head turned and the tom saw his human scanning the yard, seemingly to see what all the commotion was about. The dark-haired boy’s light blue oculars locked onto the two cats and he strolled closer to the felines, a small smile rising on his face. He gave the tuxedo a small scratch behind his ears, causing a soft purr to erupt from his throat.

“Who’s your new friend, Mephis?” his owner asked, his voice soft and tired, as per usual. The human reached his hand out to the tabby, who sniffed his hand before rubbing his face against the human’s hand. His owner smiled, lightly running his hand across the tabby’s back, who purred softly in response. “Oh, you poor thing! You’re starving! Let’s get you fed.” his owner exclaimed before picking the orange tabby up in his arms. The feline was astonished, his pale green oculars widening, but he didn’t object, letting himself be carried into the home. The tuxedo abruptly trailed after them, bewildered as to why the tom wasn’t fighting to get free as other strays would. His owner never seemed to learn why picking up random strays was not a good idea. Once Mephistopheles had entered the house, what he saw surprised him, to say the least. The strange tabby cat was lapping at a dish of food pellets with the dark-haired boy gently caressing his long fur. For the first time in a while, Mephistopheles was _envious_. He stamped over to his owner and rubbed his face onto the human’s leg, trying to get his attention. His owner grinned, giving Mephistopheles a small pat on the head before returning his attention to the stray tabby. The tuxedo scoffed at the lack of attention, headbutting his owner lightly and whining meekly. His owner glanced down at him. “What’s wrong, Mephis? Are you hungry?” the dark-haired boy murmured, an inquiring look edged onto his features. Mephistopheles stomped, pressing his body against the tabby’s, trying to shove him away. Why was his owner paying so much attention to this _random stray_? He was the human’s pet, not him! A low hiss escaped the tom as the orange feline stayed unshakably in place, a smug smirk plastered on his _stupid face_. The human jerked him away from the other tom, staring at the black cat with an expression of sternness. “Mephis, I don’t know what’s going on with you, but I’m _very_ disappointed in you.” his owner stated. The tuxedo’s heart dropped. His owner had never been _disappointed_ in him. He was always loved by his owner. Mephistopheles snuffled before solemnly padding away. He curled up in his bed, trying to conceal his gloominess by hiding his face in his white paws. He could feel himself beginning to drift off into rest when a voice startled him out of his near-sleep state.

“Are you alright? I was only teasing, y’know..” the voice nervously stated. The tuxedo turned his head and saw the tabby standing there, fiddling with his paws. The black tom huffed, turning away from the orange cat. He heard an offended gasp from behind him. “Hm.. Hard to please, I see..” the long furred feline murmured, a playful tone to his voice. The tuxedo heard some shuffling and before he knew it, there was a heavy weight on his back and fluffy orange fur was blanketing him. He shrieked, wriggling under the heavy weight, but the tabby remained on his back. “I’m not letting you go until you tell me why you’re not okay,” he stated. Mephistopheles whined, squirming under the massive tom. 

“Fine, fine. Get off of me first,” he muttered, taking a deep breath of relief as the weight was finally lifted off him. The orange tom stared at him expectantly, his fluffy tail flicking from side to side. Mephistopheles wavered, searching his mind for the right words. He inhaled deeply before beginning. “I’m sorry, I just got jealous. It’s normally just me and my owner, so having someone come between us..” he trailed off, peeking off to the side. The tabby’s pale green oculars softened at the words. He approached the smaller tom once more, curling up at his side with a small smile. The tuxedo felt his ears begin to burn and his vocal cords begin to seal up. 

“‘M sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.” the large cat murmured, making himself comfortable in the bed. The black tom opened his maw to speak, but no noise came out, so he just settled for nodding and putting his head back in his paws. “Y’know, I never introduced myself. I’m Tigerpaw, an Apprentice of Riverclan.” he meowed, grinning proudly. Mephistopheles shot upwards. This cat was a clan cat? Oh no, he _promised_ himself. He’d _promised_ never to get mixed up in- “And you’re Mephis, right? That’s a really pretty name.” he continued, seemingly oblivious to the other cat’s dismay. Mephistopheles managed to get his breathing under control with a few deep breaths. He wouldn’t run into this clan cat ever again, _right?_ This was just a one-and-done thing, _right?_ He wouldn’t get involved with the clans ever again, _right?_ “As much as I would like to stay, my brother will be _worried sick_ if I don’t return.” the tom continued, stretching out his body once more. Tigerpaw glanced to the side, scanning the tuxedo up and down. “And since I like you, I’ll come back to visit you. It must get lonely here all alone.” the tabby murmured, grinning playfully before slobbering his tongue across the tuxedo’s cheek. Mephistopheles felt his face flush red as the tabby winked and rushed out of the home. As much as the tuxedo wanted to forget the clan cat, he knew that Tigerpaw wouldn’t be leaving his mind that easily.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed it.


End file.
